


Coupons

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Artie Abrams, Coffee, First Dates, Fluff, Lima Bean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Artie have their first date together at the Lima Bean.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Coupons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlTrashmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTrashmouth/gifts).



> Prompt: Kurt and Arties' first date at Lima Bean and they share a drink with two straws
> 
> Thank you so much for the request! Enjoy!

“Your finest table for two, please.”

“Sir, this is the Lima Bean. All of our tables are the same. And also, I’m not a waiter.”

Kurt sighed and walked past the worker. They had been put together for duet week in Glee, and surprisingly, they had won. The prize wasn’t as rewarding as a ‘dinner for two’ at Breadstix but was instead 2 Lima Bean coffee coupons. Artie had suggested that they went there together to ‘conclude their partnership.’

At first, Kurt wasn’t going to refer to it as a date. He didn’t want to get called out by the guys for being ‘too forward’ or whatever. But then Santana had called it a date in one of her cruel comments and Artie hadn’t corrected her, so Kurt assumed it was safe.

He took a seat at one of the back tables in the Lima Bean. Nobody would see them unless they were purposefully being sought out. It was private; it was perfect. 

They had agreed to meet at 1 P.M. but Kurt was 10 minutes early, while Artie was 30 minutes late. Kurt was just about to give up and leave after sending the 3rd text to his date, the other 2 going unanswered when Artie finally showed up, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry,” he said. “My mom had trouble starting the car.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt replied. He was relieved that he hadn’t been stood up. “So…”

“So…” Artie copied. 

Neither one of them knew what to say. Kurt wanted to ask if this was more than a friend-date but didn’t dare to, while Artie was just awkward. 

“This is pretty far back,” Artie eventually said, referring to the table. “Do you want to move closer-”

“No,” Kurt interrupted. He didn’t want to risk any of the jocks from school catching the two of them together and making life worse for Artie. “I- I just like it back here.”

“Okay.” Artie smiled. “Me too.”

Another silence grew between them. They didn’t have anything in common. They didn’t talk in Glee. Were they even friends?

“Um, do you remember _Sit Down You’re Rocking The Boat_?” Kurt asked.

Artie’s face lit up. “Damn, that was a mess. I wish I could say that was the last time I’d crashed into a wall during a performance.”

Kurt chuckled. “Tina tried to make me carry her. I don’t know how strong she thought I was.”

“You’re pretty jacked now.” If Kurt didn’t know any better, he’d think that Artie was checking him out.

“Thanks.”

“So, you’re graduating in a few months…”

“Yeah, yeah. NYADA…”

“Good luck spending another four years with Rachel Berry,” Artie said.

Kurt groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“Try not to get in another diva-off with her. And don’t shred any notes.”

Kurt smirked. “Want to know a fun fact?”

“What?”

“I threw the High F,” he confessed, and the look on Artie’s face was priceless.

“No.”

“Yup!”

“Why?”

Kurt wondered if he should tell Artie about the anonymous phone call. He wasn’t entirely sure if Artie would understand how hurtful it was, but if they were going to do whatever _this_ was, it would probably be smart to be honest. “My dad started receiving anonymous phone calls at work calling me… a _name,_ and I didn’t want him to get any more crap for me singing a song meant for a girl, so I threw it.” Kurt shrugged after he finished speaking, not knowing what else to do.

“Oh,” Artie eventually said. “I’m sorry.”

“At least they’ve stopped now,” Kurt said.

“I’m kind of glad that my mom never got anything like that.” 

Kurt gave Artie a curious look.

“I’m bisexual,” Artie explained.

“ _Oh._ ”

“Oh?”

“N- Nothing,” Kurt spluttered, “I just- just didn’t think that you were interested in guys, you know.”

“What did you think _this_ was?” Artie asked, gesturing between the two of them.

Kurt blushed. So, it _was_ a date. “I don’t know. Coffee?”

Artie smiled. “I guess our first step is communication.”

Kurt ducked his head because Artie was being so _forward_ and he didn’t think the other boy was like this. He’d always assumed that Artie was nerdy and sweet. And how did Artie know that Kurt was interested in him? Was he not as subtle with his stares as he thought he was? Kurt was used to being the one to pursue guys, and now he was the one being pursued. It was strange; nice, but strange. “F- First step for what?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Maybe we could start with the coffee,” Kurt said and Artie nodded. Kurt went up to the counter and ordered their drinks. He returned to their table in the back and Kurt saw that Artie was on his phone.

“Hey, check out this video,” Artie said. Kurt pulled his chair beside Artie’s wheelchair and stared at his phone. The video played and Kurt laughed so hard that he had to rest his head on Artie’s shoulder. After the video was over, he didn’t move his head or chair back.

“This is fun,” Kurt said. 

They each took a sip of their drink then tried the other persons. Kurt found that he preferred Artie’s drink to his own, so Artie removed the lid to his cup and they got two straws and shared the drink.

“I think that I could get used to this,” Artie said, and Kurt found the comment to be so cute that he kissed Artie’s cheek.


End file.
